hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Scottlukaswilliams
Hi, welcome to Legendary Journeys! Thanks for your edit to the Renaissance Pictures page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:27, 14 April 2009 Site logo When I was more active with the site, I experimented with a logo long ago but I'm not very savvy either. An administrator (like myself) would have to upload one over Image:Wiki.png if someone can come up with something. I was thinking something along the lines of a scroll or something with the words "Legendary Journeys" (from the Hercules logo) involved, but the image has to be small enough to fit the dimensions of the wikia logo.--Tim Thomason 19:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I'll see if I can't come up with something. --Scottlukaswilliams 20:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) What about this? --Scottlukaswilliams 20:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : Pretty nice. I uploaded it, but it'll be a few hours before it starts showing up.--Tim Thomason 02:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) : And it worked. Sooner than I expected.--Tim Thomason 03:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! I'm glad you liked it. Is there a way to change the colour/theme of the wiki? I notice others like Memory Alpha and The X-Files wiki don't just have the basic white and blue. --Scottlukaswilliams 03:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::There are ways to change the stylesheet. should help give you an idea on how to implement these. I'm not a big fan of Wikia's use of monaco (I use the monobook/Wikipedia style myself), but there are some good examples at . :::If you have any suggestions, feel free to contact me about implementing them.--Tim Thomason 03:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I kind of like both the "Beach" and "Brick" skins. "Brick" might set off the logo well. Is it hard to get a banner-type thing like this one: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/File:Skin-EsRegnum-monaco.png ? --Scottlukaswilliams 12:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I set the Brick setting for now to see how it goes. We're going to have to customize it to get a banner like that (seen here: http://es.regnum.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Header.jpg). A customized brick setting might work. :I'm not as adept at all these css issues as I should be after four years of wiki editing. If we can make a composite image of a village, temple, castle, or combination, or something entirely different (monster fight? the various characters?), it'd be good, but I'd rather have a good Hercules/Xenaverse image ready before we customize too much.--Tim Thomason 19:30, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :It looks great! I'll try to come up with some kind of composite image. --Scottlukaswilliams 00:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Administrators (Sorry for the late response) Given the very small nature of this wikia, there are no current "duties" in being an administrator. It just gives you more options (deleting, editing the css, renaming files) than your run-of-the-mill user. I recently lost my internet access for an indefinite period, and I was able to do that via my cell phone. The Central wikia has some interesting links ( and ) that'll hopefully answer your questions.--Tim Thomason 04:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : Cool. I'll check out those links! --Scottlukaswilliams 10:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Templates? Hi Scott. You've probably noticed that I've recently been editing loads on here, but I'm only new. I've come to you with this problem because you are probably A LOT more advanced than me in using Wikia. When I was looking at the Kingdom Hearts Wikia (or any self-respecting one) I realised that all of the information on the main characters is all organised in a table. After researching about them, I discovered 'templates'. I had a go at trying to make one, but it didn't work at all. I was wondering if you could make one for the main characters and the episode articles? --Harrison P 17:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hey there, :I actually haven't spent any time here in months (unfortunately). My real-life duties are getting in the way. I don't know how to use templates myself but I know Tim Thomason does. If you leave a message for him he can probably help. I'll have to try to save some time to check out your updates soon! --Scottlukaswilliams 00:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Will Do :) -- 19:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Questions Hello, i have been editing th episode before and after the Unbroken sky, at the bottom of the page where it shows the next and previous episode thing, it won't allow me to link the episodes together instead of having to go pack to HTLJ portal and then selecting an episode. Is there anything that can be done about it? please let me know Thanks. ADMJCXfan 19:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like User:Tim Thomason has fixed this for you. Thanks, Tim! --Scottlukaswilliams 21:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Need help with account creation Hello! You offered your help, and I thank for your offer. I tried to create a new account with the username Sarpedon but this username was rejected ("You have not specified a valid user name."). What is wrong with "Sarpedon"? What are the rules for valid usernames? Kind regards anonymous :Hi There! Unfortunately, it looks as though someone else has already registered to Wikia with that user name. You could try "Sarpedon" with a number after it. --Scottlukaswilliams 10:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) How can I find out whether a username is still free? User page Sarpedon exists and shows "0 edits since today"; same for Sarpedon0, Sarpedon1, Sarpedon507 and ghjkkyjulhggy. Are they all taken? Kind regards and thanks for your help. :I wonder if maybe you already have an account and that's why you're getting errors? Under the Log In section, there is a link to click that says "e-mail password." Try that and see if you get a response. --Scottlukaswilliams 23:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I tried and got the error message "Error sending mail: There is no e-mail address recorded for user "Sarpedon"" When I tried to create the Sarpedon account some hours ago, I specified an email address. :I'm sorry. I'm at a loss! You may have to try a different name entirely. --Scottlukaswilliams 23:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Seems this works. Thank you! Euklid 23:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent! Welcome, Euklid! --Scottlukaswilliams 23:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hi I wonder why they hid the new section button at the bottom on this wiki.... Anyways, I was actually trying to find pics of Mnemosyne. The headshot is the only one I saw of her from this series... since I was here I figured I'd fix the page. :) If you want to contact me it'd be easier on wikipedia. I don't frequent Wikias.--Marhawkman 15:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't have any other screenshots of her at the moment. Sorry! --Scottlukaswilliams 21:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Crew Template Hey Scott, I you tried to add the crew template to the Steven L. Sears page - It's not your fault it's not working, there's a problem in the codex for the template. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible, Harrison Preston 10:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks, Harrison! --Scottlukaswilliams 18:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hey Scott, I was wondering if you could do me a big favour and make me an Admin for this wiki? I would really appreciate it, as I have a lot of ideas for this Wiki, but I'm heavily restricted. Of course I will contact before I do anything too big. Thanks loads and loads, Harrison Preston 13:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Harrison, I wish I could make you an admin. I think you're doing a great job and I know you'd be respectful and responsible in the role. Unfortunately, I don't have the ability to upgrade your status. Only Tim Thomason can do that and I haven't seen him here for some time. --Scottlukaswilliams 21:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : I've expanded Harrison's rights as you both suggested (and it's obvious he should have the ability/responsibility). I'm sorry I haven't been around much these past six months, it's on my "queue" to get back to regularly editting this wiki (everything piles up, so I try to focus on a couple things at a time). : Scott, did you want bureaucrat status to make admins so we can avoid any delay if a new admin is needed and a user willing?--Tim Thomason 03:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, Tim! Sure, if it's an option to make me a bureaucrat, that'd be great. I haven't had as much time to spend here in the past six months either. If only this were a paid job! LOL. --Scottlukaswilliams 21:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the Welcome Anything you need me to work on just let me know, I'm happy to help anyway that i can. I've been looking for a community like this for some time now. Thanks for this awesome wiki! Jeremy Johnson 17:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Scott, I've been trying to put the license on the Comic book covers i added. The Website comics.org states that it is CC BY 3.0, but i can't seem to find the template for that specific license. I found the CC by SA but is this the same. Sorry to bother you, I'm still learning things around here. Jeremy Johnson 17:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Jeremy! No bother at all! I haven't had much time to update lately but I have been following all the recent updates. I don't have an answer for your question but I'll try to find out. Tim Thomason may know. --Scottlukaswilliams 22:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Licensing It took me awhile to figure out (here and here). If it's licensed "CC-BY" we *can* change it to "CC-BY-SA" with no licensing issue (3.0 just means it's a current license), or legally any stricter license as long as the image is attributed to comics.org. The "CC-BY-SA" license was developed to prevent any license changes, so "CC-BY" can become "CC-BY-SA" but not the other way around. e.g. It's fine to upload plain "CC-BY" as "CC-BY-SA". Any other license (-nc, -nd) would need to be attributed on a case-by-case basis (or a new template).--Tim Thomason 04:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Tim to the rescue! There we go, Jeremy :) --Scottlukaswilliams 02:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Premieres and Finales Hey Scott, great idea for categories! Just wondering if we should add in episodes like "Adventures in the Sin Trade II" into the season premiere category and episodes like "Looking Death in the Eye," "Livia" and "Eve" into the finales category? - Harrison Preston 11:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I thought about that but I think it might get too confusing. --Scottlukaswilliams 13:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) HOW ARE YOU DOING, SCOTT? Legendary Journeys in Greek Hey guys... I'm Greek, so I just found out a tiny mistake... it's θρυλικ'ές 'διαδρομές, not θρυλικό(which is used for neutral adjectives-noun). Glad to help... :Thanks for pointing that out! I'll see if we can fix it. --Scottlukaswilliams 11:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) HI thank you for welcoming me here. happy to be part of the team. User:KRATOS Hi Scott! Well, it would be a really interesting project. I've found a lot of scans of the different trading cards of both HTLJ and XWP series by searching on eBay. I guess a section dedicated to this would be a nice addition to the Wiki. Xena story help? Hiya Scott, long time no speak! I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour and help me out with the story section of Xena - namely the part where she meets Herc and is reformed (basically covering the trilogy). This is only because I don't own the DVDs of the episodes and find it very hard just following the transcript from Whoosh to get the main plot of the story across in my writing. If your stuck for formatting, check out the other parts of the story section I've completed (not that there is a lot of "formatting" involved with it, just basically giving a lot of detail). Thank you very much! Harrison Preston 18:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Harrison! It has been a while! I've been dealing with some life stuff but I think I have it more or less sorted now. I've written a piece for the trilogy. I tried to keep it brief but I think it still has all the important stuff. Feel free to change it to fit more with your voice. I like that you've locked the Xena article. I think it might even be a good idea to keep it locked once complete. I'd hate to see so much work be lost by someone's carelessness. ttys --Scott Lukas Williams 19:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much for that Scott, very much appreciated :) It's perfect! I wouldn't worry too much about the way it's written, as it's just what I wanted anyway... considering that I've deviated from past and present tense, created a few spelling mistakes and accidental redlinks, amongst other things in my hurry and excitement to get it finished! :I've always liked your way of citing the episodes after a body of text, something that I will definitely incorporate during editing, and also go back over some of my bigger articles (Lao Ma, Borias, Solan, etc.) and incorporate into them also. Thanks again Scott, and anytime you want to add to my precious Xena article, feel free (not that you need my permission)! I also quickly want your advise on something... the sections that say "Following Adventures" mainly cover those episodes that do not have much effect on the course of Xena's life. Do you think it is even necessary to include them? I'm a bit worried they may clog up the article slightly and aren't really needed... :Thanks again, and ttys - Harrison Preston 21:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'm glad you like it. I know there's a way to do the citations as numbers and then have the episodes listed somewhere at the end of the article but I haven't taken the time to figure that out yet. Good question about the "Following Adventures." I think we definitely have to have that stuff for the recurring characters like Salmoneus, Autolycus, Joxer, etc. I'm not sure about the main four. You may be right about the clogging. Yeah, I think maybe just the big arcs should be covered and then for more information people can always search the episodes through the Appearances.--Scott Lukas Williams 01:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I see your point with searcing through the episodes and such. The way to list the episodes at the bottom of the article is done through reference tags, which is hard to explain, so I won't go into it haha, but I kind of prefer your way of doing it - I prefer the way it looks. As I said, I'm definitely going to incorporate that in my articles from now on... although I was going to go a little mad and create a template for it? Just so it's easier to input... but I suppose that would complicate things, so we'll just stick to the old fashioned way! :Big thanks again for the help with the story section! Gonna start working on the Gabrielle section after Xena's... you should definitely do something with Hercules and Iolaus, it would look really good when done! Hopefully we can create a manual of style between us soon as well... ttys! - Harrison Preston 19:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, the style guide and Herc and Ioluas articles have been on my mind. They're going to take some planning! --Scott Lukas Williams 14:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC)